Wasting Time
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Short drabble, could possibly become more. The general setting is post-plate drop on Sector Seven. Reno is sent to Rude's family home in Costa del Sol to recover, and has a bit of time to reflect upon his actions, and to deal with the guilt that he's been trying to deny he even had. Rated M for Reno's mouth, and reference to drugs/alcohol/self-harm.


**Just a bit of drabble that was inspired by a Kid Rock song. Will this become anything more? Not sure yet, but I do hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: drabble, general setting is post-plate drop on Sector Seven. Reno is sent to Rude's family home in Costa del Sol to recover, and has a bit of time to reflect upon his actions, and to deal with the guilt that he's been trying to deny he even had.**

**Rated M for Reno's mouth, and reference to drugs/alcohol/self-harm.**

**Usual disclaimer: Don't own FF, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

_I been sittin here just wastin time  
Drinking, smoking, thinking, trying to free my mind  
I been sittin here just wastin time  
Drinking, smoking, trying to free my mind_

**Kid Rock - Wasting Time**

* * *

The island breeze tickled Reno's nose as he took another sip of some sort of alcoholic beverage that had a decidedly citrus undertone to it. He made a face, grimacing. Not his preferred single malt scotch, but hey, booze was booze, Reno figured. Reno knew he shouldn't be drinking alcohol with the painkillers he was on, but at this point he didn't care. He needed to do something to stop the nightmares from haunting him each night, numbing himself with booze and prescription medication seemed like a damned good way to do it.

By all rights he should be dead. That bastard Cloud Strife had tried to run him through with the Buster Sword, and while he hadn't succeeded in killing Reno, the Turk was pretty badly hurt, and was currently recuperating at Rude's family home in Costa del Sol. He'd been airlifted from the ruins of Sector 7, following the plate drop. In one fell swoop, Reno had destroyed the slums where he'd spent his childhood, reducing them to rubble, killing innocents and low-lifes alike.

_Just followin' orders_, Reno thought, draining the rest of his drink. _Prez was pleased with my work, so was Tseng...AVALANCHE got the blame, for all I know they're dead too...s'not like I stuck around to see if they got out all right. Fuck them, anyway._ Reno's lips drew back in a sneer as he thought of those last moments before he boarded the chopper, bleeding and bruised, several of his ribs shattered. That one moment where his eyes locked with Cloud's, and Cloud saw what was in there. _Fear._ Fear that he'd gone too far this time, in following orders.

"It's not like I fucking _enjoyed _dropping the Plate, gods damn it," Reno muttered to himself, wondering where Rude had gone off to. He looked out the window to the ocean; peaceful, calm, serene. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing, though for a moment - Reno swore he could hear the screams of panicked citizens intermingled with the sounds of the beach, agonized shrieks of terror rang through his ears as the Plate came crashing down, crushing the residents of Sector 7.

Reno bared his teeth and drew his arm back, throwing his glass clear across the room, yelling, _"I'm losing my fucking mind!"_ It shattered into a hundred little sparkling shards, glittering on the hardwood floor. Reno walked over there, a sick grin on his face as he trod upon the broken glass, grinding his foot down upon it. A crimson pool formed between his bare toes, and the sick grin on his face grew wider.

_Was it worth it? You happy now? Job well done, motherfucker, they're all dead! _ Reno sank to his hands and knees on the pile of broken glass, chest heaving and paining him from where his ribs were cracked and taped up; he was trying his damnedest to swallow a sob as he heard the sound of running feet approaching him.

Reno didn't look up to see who it was; with how broken he felt inside at that moment, he really didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't write anything this short, but this seemed like a good stopping point. Want more? Please let me know in a comment! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
